


Supergirl Earth 2

by ijedi



Series: Supergirl/Arrow/Flash multiverse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is Supergirl, Cat is Powerwoman, F/F, Kara is Superwoman, Zor El/Grant/Danvers/Kent family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to my Supergirl Arrow crossover. This can be read by itself. Kara Zor El lands on Earth at the same time as Kal El. They grow together. When she turns 24, Kara moves to National City, where she meets a 26 year old Cat Grant. They share many adventure over the years. This is a series of SuperCat one shots set on Earth 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival to Earth

The ships were ready to depart. A baby was already lying in the first space ship. Two couples stood nearby. 

“Kara,” said a woman, looking at a twelve year old girl. “When we are gone, you would have to protect Kal El.”

“I know mother,” said Kara, hugging her parents.

“We love you Kara,” said Kara’s father.

“I know,” said Kara, still holding her parents.

“It’s time,” said Kal El’s parents. Kara nodded and climbed in her own small space ship, ready to depart.

“I will always remember you and keep you in my heart,” said Kara, as her space ship closed. She lay comfortably on the soft sheets and looked outside. She saw tears running on both her parents and her Aunt and Uncle’s faces. If only Aunt Astra would also be there right now, but her best friend on Krypton was sentences to the Phantom Zone.

Her cousin’s ship was the first to take off. Kara saw that baby Kal El’s eyes were closed, she was grateful that at least her cousin would not remember this tragic day.

“We love you,” said the four adults as Kara’s ship took off. The two ships flew into deeper space.

Kara heard an explosion that shattered Krypton, but her position in the pod thankfully limited her vision to see the planet’s destruction. And so the two space ships floated in space. The internal machinery released sleeping gas that kept both cousins in stasis, so that they would be unaware of the journey. They would think of it as a long dream, and they would only become self aware once the ships would reach their destination.

Much time passed, and one day two ships crashed on the surface of another world, on a planet called Earth. The two ships landed on the field, and nobody was able to witness the arrival of two Kryptonian refugees.

Kara was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw the new environment. The glass door opened, and Kara climbed out of the ship. She then approached Kal El’s ship and opened the door.

The baby looked at his older cousin and then looked around. Not seeing anyone else, he cried.

“Kal El, it’s alright, everything will be alright,” said Kara, taking Kal and holding the baby in her hands. Truthfully, Kara had no idea what she would do on this world, but she hoped her life on Earth would be nice.

“Kara Zor El,” said Kalex robot, exiting Kara’s pod.

“Kalex?” asked Kara.

“Lady Kara Zor El, I have instructions to deliver this message to you,” said the robot, activating a hologram. Kara saw the image of her mother.

“Kara, I am so sorry that we had to do it. By the time you read hear this message, planet Krypton will be destroyed. Your mother installed this AI to provide you with basic education of Krypton and whatever information we gathered of Earth,” said the hologram. “What’s the first thing you want to know, Kara?”

“Can I hug you?” asked Kara.

“I am sorry, but I am not programmed to do that. I can answer your questions,” said the hologram image of Alura.

Kara considered her next question. While tears escaped her eyes, she knew she could not ask the hologram of Alura to return affections to Kara. “Do you know anything important I should know about life on planet Earth?” asked Kara.

“Yes. Your father and I, as well as your Aunt and Uncle have selected this planet for you and Kal to live due to the yellow sun. Planet Earth orbits the yellow sun, which will provide you both with super abilities. We are not fully aware what you could do on Earth, but we calculated that you should be near indestructible,” said the hologram of Alura.

“Nobody could harm us?” asked Kara.

“That is correct. Physically anyway. We think that you are also protected against mind attacks, but beware of any emotional attacks. Kara, there are bad people in the universe, both on Krypton and on Earth. They could hurt you, leaving you vulnerable. Be careful whom you trust,” said the hologram.

“I miss you,” said Kara. A tear travelled down Kara’s cheek.

“I am sorry, but I am not programmed to understand this command. Do you have another question for me, Kara?” asked the hologram.

More tears escaped Kara’s face. “I just want to hug you, mama,” said Kara.

“I am sorry, I am not programmed to understand this command. Do you have another question?” asked the hologram.

Kara wiped the tears of her face. “Do we get more abilities?” asked Kara.

“Yes. We are pretty sure you will gain super strength and flight. You might get other abilities, but invulnerability, super strength, and flight are the ones we calculated for certain that you will acquire,” said the hologram of Alura. “You will gain all this from exposure to the yellow light coming from the yellow star the planet Earth orbits.”

Kara sighed. She wanted to get comfort from her family, but she knew she couldn’t get that. But she had to be strong for her cousin, who was still a baby. A powerful baby, but still he was a baby.

“What language do humans speak on Earth?” asked Kara.

“A good question. We learned that humans are a very diverse species, speaking a wide variety of languages. Our robots learned of the languages spoken on Earth. You landed in the country of United States, where most people speak English. Kalex can provide you with instructions how to learn this so called English language,” said the hologram of Alura.

“Thank you mother,” said Kara.

“I am sorry, I did not get that,” said the hologram. Kara’s eyes were very watery.

“What do I need to do know?” asked Kara.

“Go and find some family to look after you. You are only twelve, you should not raise Kal,” said the hologram. It then deactivated.

“How can I help you, Lady Kara?” asked Kalex robot.

“I, I don’t know,” said Kara. Kal looked around and cried again.

“Hush, cousin, we need to be quiet,” said Kara, gently holding her baby cousin.

Sunlight began to appear on the horizon, eliminating the morning sky. Kara looked at the slowly appearing yellow dot and breathed deeply, she felt at peace. Her body absorbed the yellow rays of light, becoming stronger than ever before.

She could see the area where she landed clearer. It was a vast field, and Kara at first was unsure where she should go next. Suddenly her ears hurt, and Kara dropped on her knees, while keeping Kal close to her chest.

The pain was overwhelming. Kara could hear a lot of things around her. She could her tiny insects moving on the ground, a few birds flying in the early morning sky, a snake crawling.

Kara also heard her cousin’s screaming. The two sat on the ground, slowly adjusting to the new environment. A few hours have passed, although Kara wasn’t sure just how much time has actually passed, she lost track of time. But after about a few hours have passed, the cousins adjusted to the new environment. Kal promptly fell asleep again, holding Kara with his tiny arms.  
Kara looked at Kal and smiled. He looked very peaceful, quietly sleeping in her arms. The peace was interrupted as a large animal with fangs began to slowly approach the two people.

“Go away,” said Kara, but the predatory animal slowly continued its advancement, opening its jaws widely. Kara knew of their pet Krypto, but this dog like creature was larger in size. Its fangs looked sharp, and unlike Krypto, it did not look friendly.

The animal jumped and but Kara, but it instantly broke its teeth. The animal howled and ran away, scared of what Kara could do to it. 

“Kalex, please show me this English language,” said Kara. The robot sent a thin ray of green light into Kara’s head, teaching Kara of the English language.

“Do you require anything else, Lady Kara?” asked Kalex.

“No. I will search for shelter, and you should stay at the ship,” said Kara. The robot flew into Kara’s ship and disappeared.

“Don’t worry Kal, we will find a place to stay,” said Kara. She continued holding her cousin, and began walking in one direction, not sure where she would end up.

Kara walked for a few hours, before arriving at one house. The house had two floors. It was made of wooden substance Kara learned about from the information Kalex has provided her. When Kara approached the house, she heard a dog barking.

“Who is there?” asked a man’s voice. Kara saw that a man exited the house. He was about her parent’s age. The man’s hair was black, although it already began greying.

“We need help,” said Kara, looking at the man. He was holding a gun.

The man dropped the gun and ran towards Kara. “Martha, come here quick,” said the man. A woman soon appeared in the doorway.

“Jonathan, what’s wrong?” asked the woman, whom Kara assumed to be Martha.

“Martha, I found this girl with a baby outside of our house,” said Jonathan.

“You poor child,” said Martha, approaching Kara. “Where have you come from?”

“Krypton,” said Kara

“Wait, where is Krypton?” asked Jonathan.

“My cousin and I have arrived from another planet. It blew up right after we left,” said Kara.

Jonathan and Martha exchanged looks. “You must be very confused. Don’t worry, we will help you,” said Martha.

“No, you need to trust me,” said Kara and in desperation accidentally hit the door with her hand, destroying it. At the same time shooting red lasers out of her eyes, lighting the kitchen on fire.

“I am so sorry,” said Kara.

“Don’t worry, we can replace the kitchen and the door,” said Jonathan.

He and his wife took out the fire and then led two Kryptonians to the dining room, which wasn’t damaged by the fire.

“We can see that you are not from around here. Can you tell us which planet you came from?” asked Martha. The two adults realized that Kara told the truth.

“My name is Kara Zor El, and this is my cousin Kal El,” said Kara, beginning her story. She told about her life on Krypton, about the flight from the doomed planet, and about their arrival to Earth.

“I am so sorry you had to experience this, Kara,” said Martha.

“Don’t worry, we will look after the both of you as our own. Truth be told, we have always wanted children, but we never could have biological ones. If you want, you can stay with us, and we will help you and your cousin,” said Jonathan.

Kara smiled. “We would also need to give your cousin a different name. While Kara could pass for a human name, I think we should call your cousin something else, since Kal would sound a bit strange, especially in this area,” said Jonathan.

“How about Clark? Clark sounds a bit like Kal,” said Martha.

“Clark,” said Kara. “Clark. It works, but to me he will always be Kal El.”

“Of course,” said Jonathan.

From that day forward, Kara and Clark lived with the Kents. Jonathan and Martha adopted the cousins. They home schooled Kara until she turned sixteen, when she decided to go to high school. 

Kara adjusted to life in Smallville, but longed for a more exciting life. The Kents knew that she grew up in a very technologically advanced society, and understood her desire to go a city. When she turned twenty-four, Kara left Smallville and went to live in the National City. She took a small allowance for her to life comfortably for a year or two, so that she could find a job. When she arrived to the National City, she saw a large metropolis full of cars, lights, and loud noise. Kara was happy, at least this city reminded her of Krypton.

A/N: this is a parallel story to Supergirl/Arrow AU. This takes place on Earth 2, but Kara will not be Powergirl in this universe. She will still keep the “super” as part of her name. This will be a series of one shots about Earth 2 Kara’s life. Next, Kara meets Cat. For the purposes of this fanfic, Kara is 24, and Cat is 26 when they meet.


	2. Kara meets Cat

Cat Grant sat in her car in a traffic jam. She was driving away from her divorce lawyer. Cat was going home. “This is a disaster, I need to sleep for me to work at my new company,” thought Cat. 

She had recently started CatCo, having already acquired a great journalist reputation, some of which she gained by providing exclusive footage of various armed conflicts and natural disasters around the globe while working at her previous job as the journalist at the Daily Planet.

A year ago she gave birth to a son, and now her former partner was trying to get sole custody, arguing that Cat would be a terrible mother. And so for the last month she had been constantly driving between her job, her home, the courtroom, and her lawyer’s office. Her life was really chaotic.

The traffic jam worsened, and the cars stopped. Cat pressed the horn, but the other cars haven’t moved. One large oil truck derailed and hit a small house nearby, fully closing the traffic. The oil container broke, and the gas began leaking. Cat, as well as every other driver, saw that a spark appeared on the other side of the road. The people promptly exited from their cars, running away from the impending explosion.

Cat tried to open the door, but it was jammed. “Dammit,” said Cat. She continued to try to open the door, but was unable to do so. She finally stopped the hand movements, and looked at the leak. She saw that the oil continued to travel slowly across the road, approaching the spark on the other side of the road, inch by inch.

Cat sighed and sat quietly in her seat. “I am sorry Adam, I am sorry that I couldn’t see you one more time. But at least your troubles will be over. You will not be subjected to these divorce proceedings anymore, so you can stay with your father. God, I was stupid, and should have just pulled out, and allowed your father to gain sole custody,” said Cat, preparing for the inevitable disaster. She closed her eyes.

Kara Kent was sitting with her baby cousin Clark in her apartment. Clark just finished his exams, and was ready for the winter break. He was happy to visit his older cousin, who worked at a coffee shop, while searching for a new, better job.

“So, how is your school? Do you have all As?” asked Kara.

Clark shook his head. “I have As in English and History, but science is quite hard for me, so I only got a B plus,” said Clark.

Kara hugged her twelve year old cousin. She knew that she had a privilege of knowing Kryptonian science, so the science at her former school back in Smallville, and her college classes were easy for her. Unfortunately, not many people were hiring people with a duel Fine Arts and History degree, since many employees wanted a STEM background. So, Kara was still looking for a more well paying job.

“I could always tutor you,” suggested Kara.

“Thanks Kara, but I think I will be OK. I want to go into journalism, so hard science is not as important, but I will do my best,” said Clark.

The two people turned on TV to watch a movie about dogs. Both Kara and Clark loved dogs, especially golden retrievers; hence they even got nicknames, puppy Kara and puppy Clark by their closest friends. This always amused Kara, but Clark felt embarrassed at those nicknames.

“How are Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers doing?” asked Kara. 

The two cousins became close to the young couple that lived next to the Kent farm. Granted, they lived two miles away from the Kent farm, but they were their closest neighbors, and they were also the closest people to Kara and Kal in age. Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers were both twenty two. They often visited the Kents, and since Kara was now living at the city, Clark often spent time with the two young adults, despite being eight years younger than them.

“They are good. Alex began talking,” said Clark about his two year old neighbor.

“She was always an adorable baby,” said Kara. The two cousins then found a movie about animals and began watching it.

After watching ten minutes, the screen changed, showing a local news channel. “We are here standing near a traffic jam. A large truck collided with a house, but fortunately nobody was seriously injured. While almost everyone escaped, we saw Cat Grant, who recently quit Daily Planet and created her own media company CatCo. She is also the woman who is currently fighting over the custody of her only son, Adam. Cat Grant appears to be stuck in her car, and the leaked gas is quickly approaching the fire on the other side of the road,” said the reporter.

Kara looked at the screen. “Kal, stay here. I mean it; stay here. I have to rescue this poor woman,” said Kara.

“Kara, Pa Kent told that we should not use our powers in the open,” said Clark.

“I know Kal, but I have to rescue her. Stay safe,” said Kara. She opened the window and disappeared into the darkness. Fortunately for her, nobody in her apartment building was looking outside, and even if they were, the dark evening would make it difficult for them to see Kara’s face.

Kara flew quickly towards the site of the accident, and when she arrived, she jumped towards Cat Grant’s car.

Cat Grant saw a newly arrived woman and shook her hands in various directions. “Leave, you stupid girl, leave me. This is very dangerous,” said Cat. She then looked at the oil spill and saw that it nearly reached the fire. She then looked back at Kara.

Kara looked at the door, and grabbed it, tearing it away. As she threw the door on the ground, the fire made contact with the gas.

“Shit,” said Kara, She grabbed Cat, and flew away from the explosion, which engulfed the cars that remained on the road, including Cat Grant’s car. Kara flew towards the nearby park, to a part where no one was present.

“Thank you for saving my life,” said Cat, as she stood on the grass firmly. “If you hadn’t come, I would have died.”

“I couldn’t let you die. I know that crimes happen but when I saw your predicament, I knew that I had to help you,” said Kara.

“Thank you. I wonder, how did you manage to fly and rescue me? Humans cannot do that,” said Cat.

“That’s because I am not a human,” said Kara.

“Oh, who are you then?” asked Cat. Kara landed on the grass and looked at Cat. 

“I came from the planet Krypton. My cousin and I escaped, but our whole world has perished,” said Kara.

“I am sorry to hear that,” said Cat.

“Kal El is the only family I have left from Krypton. I mean, I have my foster parents, but I still miss my family from Krypton. They all died there,” said Kara. Cat sat on the grass.

“I know how you feel. I mean, I don’t have such a tragic backstory, but I know that I will lose custody of my son. Poor Adam, he is the only person I truly love, but his father intends to take him away from me,” said Cat.

“Why?” asked Kara.

“He just thinks that I would be a horrible parent. But who can blame him? I am currently building my own company, I am a very busy person, and I wont have much time to raise Adam,” said Cat.

“You love him,” said Kara.

“Of course I love him, Adam is my son,” said Cat loudly. “I am sorry, I did not mean to shout, it’s just a very stressful time,” said Cat.

Kara paused. A thought occurred to her. “What if I help? I am great with babies?” said Kara.

“You?” asked Cat.

“Well yeah, my cousin is twelve years younger than I, and we came to Earth when he was two, so yes, I know a thing or two about babies,” said Kara.

“You would do something like this to a stranger?” asked Cat with surprise.

“Sure. I want to help people, but my foster parents advised against using my powers. So I kept hidden myself from the world, but this accident tonight forced me to reveal my powers. I doubt that I can go and live the life I lived prior to this accident, so I plan to use my powers to help others,” said Kara.

“That’s a noble goal, but you cannot go rushing to help people without a plan. You need to start small, and gradually become the best person you can always be,” said Cat.

“Thank you for your advice. It means great to me. You know, my house of El stands for “Stronger Together,” a phrase which I always understood as that when people work together, they can accomplish much more than if they worked alone,” said Kara.

“Stronger Together? That has a nice ring to it. I am sorry for not introducing myself sooner, my name is Cat Grant,” said Cat.

“I know. I saw you on the news,” said Kara.

“I am grateful for those reporters. You see, reporters can help save lives,” said Cat.

“I know. My cousin Kal El wants to become a journalist,” said Kara.

“Stronger Together,” repeated Cat as an idea occurred to her. “Hey, I have an idea. What if we combine our inputs and help each other? I can help you become a greater hero; provide you with positive publicity. This will in turn help CatCo to expand. You can also help with Adam,” said Cat. She paused; she wasn’t sure whether her suggestion came out as very aggressive.

Kara was quick to reply. “You want to work together? Sure, I can live with that. It’s embarrassing actually, but I am still looking for a job. I am currently working at a coffee shop, but my talents lay in fine arts and history,” said Kara.

“I,” said Cat.

“You don’t have to say anything, Miss Grant. Stronger Together, remember? We both can help one another,” said Kara.

“You are right, we can help one another. But are you sure you want to?” Cat asked.

“Yup,” said Kara.

“Well, I am happy to be your partner,” said Cat, extending her right hand.

“Kara Zor El of the House of El,” said Kara.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara Zor El,” said Cat. The two women shook their hands.

From that night onward, Kara and Cat pulled their resources. They began to help one another in every aspect of their life. Unfortunately, Clark went back to Smallville. But Kara was not alone, no; she finally found a friend with whom she could share anything. 

Kara helped to babysit Adam, while Cat worked. Cat refused to end the divorce proceedings, and with the help of her new partner, she won sole custody over Adam, and even requested not to get any child support, since she could handle raising Adam with her own money. Adam’s father was happy to oblige.

Kara began her superhero carrier. With the help of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, the four created a durable suit and a cape. The suit was blue. It had a red and yellow skirt, and an S prominently lay on the chest of the shirt Kara wore. Kara and Cat debated what to call Kara, before both agreed on Superwoman. And so Kara began her superhero career as Superwoman, also working with Cat in expanding CatCo. The Media company grew, and within a few years, it turned into a giant media company, and within five years it became the single most important media company in National City. 

During its fifth anniversary, Cat Grant and Kara Kent began dating. That year, Clark also began his internship at CatCo, helping both women with growing number of things they had to do.

A/N: Here, Kara and Cat had a much different first meeting on Earth 2. Later, they will gain more allies. I plan for Kara to meet Astra and other Kryptonian Prisoners, but this will take place a bit later. Right now, I plan to focus on Kara’s earliest years of her being Superwoman on Earth 2, as well as being partner with Cat, slowly developing their relationship.


End file.
